


Neighbors

by Batgirl_37



Series: The Apartment [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batgirl_37/pseuds/Batgirl_37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Brown and Barbara Gordon get new Neighbors across the hall. 'Tattoo Guy' and 'Great Ass' are hot and okay but why the hell do they keep slamming the door open and shut at FIVE in the freaking morning? And don't even get them started on 'WallMan' as he called himself... But they can make it work.</p><p>Not sure if they're gonna be heroes or just civilians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waffles, New Neighbors and Galas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys so this is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate it if you left some comments on what you liked and what do you think can be improved.
> 
> Also I already posted this before but there was a problem with my computer AKA the story of my life, so I had to repost this.

Barbara was walking up to her apartment, Waffles in her bag and her hair dripping water. It wasn't her idea to go get Waffles while it was raining Cats and Dogs out but Steph won in Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock, and there was one rule in their apartment they absolutely had to follow and that is: You lose, You bring the food.

The Second most important rule was Lazy Sundays are forever reserved for Pizza and watching old Disney Movies but that was irrelevant at the moment.

She got to her floor and she pulled out her keys as she reached her door, she looked behind her and saw many boxes labelled, she twisted her head to get a better look at the apartment inside and it looked like people were moving in.

"Can I help you?" she jumped as she heard a voice come from next to her and turned around to see the guy laughing "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you".

"You didn't.. You moving in?" Barbara asked.

"Uuumm yeah, me and my brother" he said.

"I didn't know Pink Dress Kevin were moving out" Barbara said.

"Pink Dress Kevin?" he questioned.

"Yeah if you met him you would know what I was talking about" Barbara said. 

He looked at her bag for a minute before glancing up at her and raising an eyebrow "Waffles?"

"Yeah, my roommate is obsessed with theses stuff" Barbara said "She says the only reason to go to work is to get money to buy Waffles and Milkshakes".

"Well your roommate isn't wrong" he laughed.

"Well, welcome to the building, and if you want we have plenty of Waffles if you and your brother wanna come in" Barbara said.

"Hhhmm offering a stranger to come in to your apartment? Kinda risky in Gotham, don't you think?" he said.

"You'd be surprised how well I can take care of myself.. besides, if you wanted to hurt me I don't think a door would stop you" Barbara said.

"Well, I'd love to but we have to unpack and stuff.. maybe some other time" he offers with a smile that kinda made a warm feeling in her stomach.

"I'll see you later I guess" she says as she unlocks her door, and as he goes to his apartment she takes a glance behind her at him and she caught herself starring at his ass to much, luckily he didn't notice that.

"Hey Barb" Steph said as Barbara came in and closed the door behind her, she jumped off the couch quickly as she saw Barb put the bag of Waffles on the kitchen counter, she immediately took the food out and took a bite.

"Hey Steph, did you know Pink Dress Kevin moved out?" Barb asked as she took off her jacket and boots and went to the washer room.

"He did? How come he didn't tell us?" Steph asked with a mouth full of Waffles and then she took a sip out of the Milkshake before swallowing and saying "We could have made him a goodbye party or something".

"Well to be fair we weren't all that close with him" Barb said as she walked out starting to dry her hair with a towel she found.

"What do you mean we weren't that close?" Steph said a little offended as she took a square of Waffles out, dipped it in the milkshake then took a bite out of it.

"Really? Because for the past six years we only knew him as Pink Dress Kevin... and Kevin wasn't even his real name" Barbara said as she threw the towel with the rest of the dirty laundry.

"Yeah, you're right" Steph said then looked at Barb with a questioning look "So who's moving in to his apartment?"

Barbara opened her mouth to answer but then she closed it and tilted her head in a confused look realizing she didn't get his name nor did she say hers "I don't know I just met him though... let's just call him 'Great Ass' ".

"Why that?" Steph asked as she took a big bite out of the Waffle.

"Why do you think?" Barb said with a grin.

"Point taken" Steph said "Are you still planning on going out with Drunk Tom tonight?"

"Yeah I guess, and would you stop calling him Drunk Tom?" Barbara said as she pulled a chair and sat down next to Steph to eat her Waffles and she better hurry up because with Steph and Waffles you eat fast or you don't eat.

"Nope" Steph said "Oh and you will not believe what happened with BitchHawk today".

"What happened?" Barb asked.

"So I was walking down the hall to talk to Fat Garry about the noise that was coming from the dishwasher and I hear shouting, I look behind me and there was BitchHawk running at me with a broom telling me to stop throwing panties to her apartment from the window" Steph started saying.

"And what did you do?" Barb snorted.

"I started running of course" Steph said "And do Down The Hall Pete tried stopping her by taking away her broom and grabbing her arm so she started shouting 'Unhand me mortal fool I need to fulfill Mittens's dying wish' ".

"Mittens? Her Cat?" Barbara asked surprised.

"Yeah the one that she felt her mother's spirit was trapped in" Stephanie said and Barbara started laughing "Oh but it doesn't stop there"

"So what happened next?" Barb asked.

"She started cursing in Italian and so I cursed back but then Nice Guy Chad walked in and so she started to dirty talk him out loud" Steph laughed.

"Oh poor Nice Guy Chad, he was probably so flushed... so sad I missed that" Barb laughed.

"Oh and by the way your dad called says he says to call him back asap, it's an emergency" Steph said as she took a bite.

"What? And you couldn't tell me that when I walked in?" Barb said as she got off the table and ran towards the phone and started dialing, Steph took a look at Barb's Waffle and then glanced at Barb and back at the Waffles, her hand went to get it when "And don't eat my Waffles", normally she would still take the Waffles but Barbara can scare the shit out of her when she is angry.

"Hey daddy" Barb said "Yeah, Steph told me.. What?.. But why?.. But daddy I don't wanna go.. Yeah I know, but.. Can I at least bring Stephanie?.. OK thanks daddy".

"What did you just drag me into?" Steph said with a cautious look in her eyes and a questioning tone swinging the milkshake in her hand.

"Bruce Wayne's Charity Gala next Friday" Barb said with a hopeful look.

"No, absolutely not" Steph said and Barbara started repeating "Please" over and over.

"No, I'm not going uninvited to a fancy Bruce Wayne party" Steph said.

"Please, I have a plus one and I couldn't survive without my best friend there" Barb said.

"Why now? You never went to these stupid things before" Steph said with a more whining tone, she knows she will eventually agree but whining seemed like something she wanted to try.

"Because I was never old enough, but now Mr. Wayne says that he really wants to meet Gordon's daughter" Barb said "Please?"

Steph sighed "When did you say the party was again?"

"Next Friday" Barb said "So you'll come?"

"Fine" Steph said.

"YASS" Barbara jumped up in the air and landed laying on the couch so she crossed her legs at the ankles and laid her head on her arms.

"But I want something purple to wear" Steph said "I guess we're going shopping then".

"Yeah because you don't have enough purple in your closet already" Barbara said sarcastically and Steph smacked Barb's head a little as she went to her room, Waffles still in hand.

Steph opened her room door and looked back at Barb and said "And by the way, this is your Waffles" she laughed an evil laugh as she closed her bedroom door behind her and she could feel Barb punching the door with her fists.

"Won't work Barb, it's locked" Stephanie said with a smile as she laid on her bed on her stomach instead of her back with her head out of the bed range so she wouldn't get crumbles all over it.. you learn from your mistakes when you wake up at three a.m. ants eating their way on your bed. She still would sweep the floor but it was easier than cleaning the bed.


	2. Night Fight

Stephanie flipped from side to side of the bed, swinging one leg out in the air every now and then but the remaining fact is that she could not sleep, she was sleeping before but she woke up because all she could hear is doors slamming open and shut and two people yelling.. the two people were probably just having a normal conversation but their voices were loud.

"Did you get the DVD?" one male shouted asked.

"Yeah, it's in the box in the kitchen next to the cookie plate" the other man shouted back.

"Found it" the first one shouted and then music was blasted on full speakers.. and that's when Stephanie lost it, she opened her eyes and quickly left her room before any anger can be calmed down, she stormed out of her apartment and furiously knocked on the apartment door across from them.

The music stopped and the door opened, and even though it was dark Steph could see the man who opened the door had lots of tattoos, black hair and he definitely worked out, his hair was messy and his voice was lazy as he asked "Do you know what time it is?"

"Do YOU know what time it is? No you obviously don't because it's three in the freaking morning and your putting on music and keep banging the door and waking me up" Steph said "Turn. It. Off".

"Look girly, it's three a.m. go to bed, get some sleep" he said.

"That's what I was freaking doing until you woke me up with your music" Steph said anger boiling, then another door opened next to them and an old brown man in a red Star Wars robe got out and told them "Keep it down, will ya? People are tryna sleep over here".

Steph and the other guy each pulled out their middle fingers in unison at him as he walked inside his apartment.

"Turn it off or I turn your stereo into a fucking pinata" Steph said then went back to her apartment positive that her threat was well reached to the guy's thick skull. And the guy was sure that she wasn't making empty threats.

After she closed her door, the guy went to close his door but stopped as Stephanie opened her door again pointing a finger at him and said "And DON'T call me girly again" then she went back into her apartment and the guy rolled his eyes as he closed the door.

Stephanie went in and pulled a glass of water out and filled it and she went to her room when she saw Barbara come out of her room with lazy eyes asking "What happened?"

"Tattoo guy was putting loud music on and I had to threaten his stereo" Steph said.

"Tattoo guy?" Barb asked.

"Living across from us" Steph said.

"Great Ass didn't have tattoos so I am guessing Tattoo guy is Great Ass's brother and roommate" Barb said.

"Exactly" Steph said as she took a sip of her glass.

"And I woke up for THIS?" Barb said with a sigh as she went back to sleep.

Stephanie went back to sleep but she was certain that wouldn't be their last "Night Fight".

* * *

 

Steph was hearing knocks on the door and of course a tiger roar couldn't wake Barbara up so she had to get up and answer it, she looked at the clock on her nightstand and it was 5:16.

Steph moved lazily out of bed cursing and swearing under her breath and the door knocked again and Steph yelled "IN A FREAKING MINUTE".

And you just knew that whoever was on the other end of the door was terrified so he decided to wait for her to open the door, Steph opened the door with an angry look and asked dryly "What?"

"Hi, uuumm sorry to be a rude neighbor and wake you up this time but we're out of sugar" the man said, the door across from their apartment went was open and this was not Tattoo guy so she just assumed he was Great Ass.

Steph didn't say anything but merely turned around and gestured him to come in, she took the sugar out and gave them in a paper cup.

"Thanks" he said as he went to the door, he turned around and said "By the way I'm Di-"

"I don't give a shit, meet new people during sunlight" Steph said as she closed the door and went back to her room.

* * *

 

Barbara opened her door and went to get the trash out when the door of the apartment opened and there was Great Ass.

"Hey you" he said.

"Hey" Barbara simply said.

"You taking out the trash?" Great Ass asked as he started walking with Barbara.

"You must be on hella of a detective" Barbara said sarcastically as she pointed to the trash bags in her hands and he laughed.

"Sorry about yesterday" he said.

"Oh don't apologize to me, I was sleeping like a baby, but you and your brother woke Steph up twice" Barbara said.

"Yeah, we were tryna make Alfie Pancakes but we were out of sugar, I tried introducing myself to her yesterday but she closed the door in my face" he said and Barb snorted.

"Well, in her defense no one is in the mood to meet new people at five in the freaking morning" Barbara said.

"True" he simply said "I'm Dick Grayson".

"Oh my god, you must have been so beaten up when you were a kid" Barbara said.

"Well, my real name is Richard" Great Ass said.

"And how did you get Dick from that?" Barbara asked.

"It's a long story" Dick said.

"OK, and I am assuming you aren't taking the trash out so..?" Barbara asked.

"Buying some stuff for the new apartment" Dick said.

"Well see ya later" she said as they reached the building door and he left stopping midway to ask her "You didn't tell me your name".

"It's Barbara Gordon" she said.

"Too long, I'll call you Babs" he said "Say I'm sorry to your roommate for me, will ya, Babsy?"

"Go" she said and he went out of sight.

* * *

 "So Great Ass has a name.. it's Richard "Dick" Grayson" Babs said to Steph.

"Wow, his parents never gave him a chance did they?" Steph said.

"At least it's not Muriel" Barb said and Steph laughed.

"Now come on we got some serious shopping to do" Steph said.

"OK let me just grab my purse" Barb said.

 

 


	3. The Gala: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need you to know I wrote this chapter three times already, twice of them I clicked post with no Internet so it didn't save what I wrote.  
> Anyways enjoy!

"Weird question, if you were a puppy would you date a cat?" Stephanie asked.

"Is the cat cute?" Barbara asked.

"Yes" Steph said.

"Does the cat leave hair balls on the floor?" Barb asked.

"No" Steph said after she thought about it for a moment.

"Then yes" Barb said and Steph nodded.

"Really? I thought you would say something like birds of a feather fly together" Steph said.

"Birds and Bats fly together" Barb simply said "I found the perfect dress for you" she pulled out a green and white big poofy dress as she evilly smirked and Steph gasped as her eyes widened in shock and betrayal "You wouldn't".

"No, I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemies" Barb said and then the two laughed, she saw Steph seal her lips so she raised an eyebrow in confusion. But then a woman walked past her with the same poofy dress glaring at the two of them.

"Do you think she heard?" Barb asked in a teasing sense fully knowing the answer.

"I found a dress" Steph said as she picked a dress and went into the changing stall.

"Good, and I found mine" Barb whispered the last part to herself as she picked out a dress and went to the changing stall next to Steph's.

"Hey Barb, have you ever tried Dirt Bike racing?" Steph asked in the stall.

"No so I assume I should keep next week free?" Barb asked.

"Yup, I know someone" Steph said.

"You always know someone" Barb said.

"As your best friend I think I am obligated to keep our lives interesting and get you to be awesome" Steph said with confidence.

"You should get over yourself" Barb said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Steph asked as she looked at herself in the mirror "You know what? Never mind, you're always hungry, McDonalds or Burger King?"

"McDonalds" Barb said.

* * *

 

"Com'on Barb" Steph said, she was wearing a dark purple one shoulder knee length dress.

"Fashion to be late" Barbara said as she opened her bedroom door wearing a black, sleeveless, mid-thigh length dress and stood in front of the mirror to put her earrings on.

"You know it's still 7:30, we could go get a bite or something" Steph said with a grin, the two gave each other weird similar looks and then in unison the two started "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock".

"Damn it" Steph said as her Spock was poisoned by Barb's lizard and Barb smirked as she passed by her and walked out of the door and she said "Soufflé and ice cream sounds wonderful".

"Waffles and milkshakes would be better" Steph mumbled as she walked out and locked the door behind her.

* * *

 

"Welcome, Miss..?"

"Gordon, Barbara Gordon" Barb said to the English man who opened the door for them.

"Ah yes, Commissioner Gordon's daughter, nice to finally meet you" he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne" Barbara said and the man laughed "Oh Miss Gordon, I'll take that as a compliment, but I am Alfred Pennyworth, the butler".

"Oh my bad, sorry, nice to meet you Mr. Pennyworth" Barbara said.

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss Gordon, but please do call me Alfred. And who is your friend, if I may ask?" Alfred asked.

"Stephanie Brown" Steph said.

"Welcome, Miss Brown, may I offer you a drink?" Alfred asked.

"I would love one" Barbara said as Steph kindly declined. Alfred walked away after he pointed the two to Gordon's direction.

"And then I said, looks like you had car problems, good thing the police were here" Commissioner Gordon said as he explained the latest runaway robbers car chase of GCPD and everyone burst into laughter.

"That's a new line, who wrote it?" Gordon heard a voice and he turned around to see the voice's owner and he saw his daughter with her arms crossed around her chest and a smirk on her face.

"Barbara, you're here" Gordon said as he hugged his daughter, "Jim Gordon, Stephanie Brown as I presume?" he took his hand out for the blonde in purple.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Mr. Gordon, Barbara told me so much about you" Steph said as she shook the man's hand.

"Yeah, Barbara is a real talker, nothing bad, I hope" Jim said as he released the woman's hand and put his own back to his side.

"All good" Steph said as she did the same.

"Well good, then I would like you to meet Bruce Wayne" Jim said as he put his hand on the man next to him's shoulder.

"Bruce Wayne, nice to meet you" Mr. Wayne said as he took Barbara's hand in his own "Miss Gordon" he kissed her hand then reached for Stephanie's hand "Miss Brown" and kissed it.

"So nice to meet you Barbara, ever since the first gala when Jim stepped his foot in that door all I could hear about was his extraordinary daughter" Bruce said.

"And the GCPD stories with the lame puns, of course" Barbara said.

"Of course" Bruce laughed.

"You have a lovely home, Mr. Wayne" Steph said with a smile.

"Well thank you Stephanie, but it gets lonely every now and then" Bruce admitted.

"You have two sons, Bruce" Jim said.

"But they aren't around that much anymore, Jim, they grow up" Bruce said "But they are here tonight, I just can't seem to find them.. They don't enjoy these things very much, they try to get out of sight".

"Maybe we'll see them around" Barbara said.

"Alfred bring more wine for the ladies" Bruce said.

"Right away, Master Bruce" Alfred said as he finished giving drinks to the group of men in the corner and ran to Mr. Wayne's side and offered drinks to them.


	4. The Gala: Part 2

"I'm gonna go get another drink" Steph said after she turned down the fifth guy that's hit on her tonight.

"I thought you didn't drink" Barbara said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well I do tonight" Steph said as she turned around and went to the bar that just opened because Bruce didn't want Alfred running around serving the rest of the rich snobs around.

"Hey excuse me" Steph tried and failed to get the bartender's attention to ask for a drink.

The red headed guy standing next to her looked at her with the tip of his eyes and then looked back at the bartender and said "Give the lady what she wants", the bartender looked at him then nodded as Steph said "Vodka Cranberry".

"Hey uuumm you have..." the guy started.

"Look buddy, I've been hit on five times in the last hour so why don't you just say a lame line I already heard before so we can get this over with" Steph said impatiently.

"Actually I was gonna say you have duck tape coming out of your shoes" he said.

Steph looked at the bottom of her shoe and took the duck tape off, she looked back at him as she narrowed her eyes then said with a smile as she took her drink "You're lying".

"And why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because if you were looking at my shoes than you were looking at my legs" Steph said then raised her eyebrows and took a sip.

"Touché" he said.

"But I have to admit you are pretty fast on your feet" Steph said.

"You have no idea" he said "But no, I made sure I had a back up plan".

"Well maybe some other gala, not tonight though" Steph said with a fake smile and then walked away.

* * *

 

"Hey" a red headed said as he stood next to Barbara "I haven't seen you here before".

"Well since Mr. Wayne invites people over 21 and obviously you've been invited before, it probably means you're way older than me" Barbara said.

"Not if you are a friend of his son" he said.

"Oh? And is that supposed to impress me?" Barbara said.

"Hey! Is this man bothering you?" she turned around only to see non other than her Neighbor 'Great Ass'.

"Hey I'm just tryna make conversation" the redhead said as he threw his hands in the air.

"She seems not to be interested, get lost" Great Ass said, she knew his name but it was still better to call him that.

"I can pick enough fights on my own" Barbara said as she stopped Dick after she saw the redhead's angry expression.

"Go" Dick said and the redhead glared as he left.

"My hero, my knight in shinning armor" Barbara said sarcastically.

"Oh so you're not a damsel in distress, my bad" Great Ass said with a teasing tone.

"Yeah go find another bombshell to act that scene again for" Barbara said as she took a sip of her wine and Dick raised an eyebrow so she explained "I know that the redhead is your friend and I know this whole thing was an act and you put him up to this".

"How did you know?" Great Ass asked.

"Because I'm that good of a detective" she said as she shrugged her shoulders and put her drink down then turned around and just slightly leaned her hands on the table behind her "Also, I heard you talking".

"Oh, you heard" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So what's up? You stalking me or something?" Barb teased.

"Well I could be saying the same thing to you" he said.

"Hey I'm not the one who made my friend go hit on my Neighbor" Barb said as she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Good point" Dick said with a smile "But you might have faked believing it for a minute".

Barbara locked her two hands together and looked at Dick with dreamy eyes and she said with a teasing tone "Oh my god, Dick, my savior, my hero, what could I do without you? How may I ever repay you?"

"Well I have a few ideas" Dick said as he winked and Barbara slightly elbowed him as she smiled and he elbowed her back so she elbowed him again.

"You look beautiful" Dick said.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Barbara said.

"And how could you take that as otherwise?" Dick asked shocked.

"You could be just tryna get lucky tonight" Barbara said.

"Who said I wasn't?" Dick teased.

"Ass" Barbara said.

"Great Ass as I heard through the door" Dick teased.

"Oh so you're a stalker and an eavesdropper" Barbara said trying to fight the blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Your door isn't sound proof" Dick smirked.

"Oh really? Thank you for checking" Barb said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"So Babs.." Dick started but Barbara stopped him as she put a finger to his lips and said "Stop making Babs happen, it won't".

"You just need to give it time to sink in" Dick said trying to force the words out from under Barb's lips, then with a swift move took her hand which was on his lips, turned her around so that when she faced him again her hands were on each side of his shoulder, he put a hand on her waist and dragged her to the dance floor.

Barbara rolled her eyes at him and he said "May I have this dance?"

"Too Cliche" Barbara said.

"Com'on, don't make me use the big guns" Dick said and Barbara raised an eyebrow in a more of a try me than a shocked expression and he sighed "Oh well, here it goes, time to get the smolder on" he looked at her for a moment then made a very bad Flynn Ryder impression of the smolder, but Barbara had to admit.. he looked cute, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

She pretended to swoon and turned around and leaned on his chest as she put the back of her hand on her forehead. She looked up to him still leaning on him and he was looking at her with a raised eyebrow in a 'Really?' expression.

She smirked and he decided to take matters to his own hands, he moved a little to the side and she almost fell but he caught her as he put an arm around her waist and with his other hand took hers, he smirked as he quickly helped her to get on both her feet and then the song changed to Salsa music.

"Well I guess we're dancing then" Barbara said.

"I have to warn you, I've been doing this since I was twelve, but I can take it slow for you" he said, Barbara obviously taking that as a challenge put her hand on his shoulder as she hardened her grip on his other hand and pulled the two of them closer then said "Just try to keep up, Grayson".

"With pleasure, Gordon" Dick said with a smirk and the two started dancing in sink with each other and the music.


	5. The Gala: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever but here I am and summer is closer than ever and I am over here planning my schedule for summer: workout everyday, eat healthy, start educating myself.. You know stuff I will never do because I will be too busy napping or eating ice cream... so anyways ENJOY.

Stephanie looked around the very large ballroom at the Wayne Manor, carefully watching every person's lips as they move and imagining funny scenarios of what those people might be saying, to anyone looking at her talking and laughing by her own she would seem either really crazy or really drunk.. and maybe she was a little bit of both.

She glances Barb as she is swept in the moment dancing with some guy and decides she needs some fresh air, because her friend isn't leaving anytime soon.

She stood at the edge and leaned her body on her arms as she looked down at the traffic jam all through the street and sighed as she finished yet another drink, she took a breath and then the smell almost got her to vomit.

"What's the matter Blondie? You pregnant or something?" she heard a man's voice come from behind her, she turned around to face the 6'0 black haired male in a suit with a cigarette between his lips. She snorted a laugh at the idea as she rolled her eyes.

"Nope just needed some fresh air, but apparently I'm not gonna get it her so..." she cut off her sentence as she started walking inside again, unfortunately after taking a few steps she almost tripped and the man rushed to get her to a balance.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" Steph said as she stood up again and kindly brushed the man off.

"You're drunk" she wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement but either way she would deny it "Slightly buzzed, it's the heels".

"Sure, Blondie" he said obviously not buying it. She ignored him as she went to go inside but stopped at the transparent door and looked inside, Barb was busy socializing and she didn't know anyone at the party and suddenly staying outside with some guy she doesn't know enjoying the silence doesn't such a bad idea after all.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he saw her linger at the door, she shook her head no as she leaned her back to the wall next to her across from the strange male. There was a moment of awkward silence with her starring at the floor and him looking to the sky but he then broke it and said "So blonde in purple, how you enjoying the party?"

"Like any other 20 year old in a room filled of old rich people and drunk guys hitting on her.. peachy" she said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"That bad, huh?" he said and she nodded "Well at least you're hit on by guys your age.. you see that grandma in the red in the back? She's hit on me three times in the last hour, Alzheimer is a real bitch".

"It could be worse.. she could have been Nazi" Steph said and he snickered (A/N:I make no apologies).

She looked to her empty glass with the desire of another. The man obviously noticing and understanding what she was thinking said "Don't grab another".

She looked at him with a little shock and a raised eyebrow and he explained "Bruce hides the good stuff downstairs".

"And he probably hides it for a reason" Stephanie said.

"Com'on, I'll show you" he said ignoring her last comment.

"You know I prefer knowing the names of the guys who bring me drinks" she said and he assumed that that was her way of asking him his name.

"You don't ask the bartender for his name when you order a drink" he said as he opened the transparent door for her.

"That's because there would be no other intentions behind that drink" she said.

"Oh so you  _do_ have other intentions for this drink?" he smirked and winked as he twisted her words and set her into his trap.

"Don't flatter yourself" she said quickly hiding the fact that he caught her off guard and that she was slightly red.

Her phone ringed and she instantly picked it up "Hello?"

"Steph I need a favor" she heard on the other line.

"Donna?" she asked.

"I need a new chicken egg straight from the chicken, two and a half grapes and a rope, no questions asked" Donna said.

"What the hell do you need..?" Stephanie started but Donna cut her off as she screamed "No. Questions. Asked".

"How the hell am I...?" Stephanie started but was cut off again "Figure it out".

"Alright, where can I find you?" Stephanie asked.

"Bruce Wayne's party, bathroom, second floor" Donna said.

"Wait, you're here too? I can get you grapes and a rope but I can't get a Chicken egg" Stephanie said and the man in front of her raised an eyebrow and she shrugged her shoulders in a 'I don't even know' way.

"Champagne and Red Wine mixed will be fine" Donna said and Stephanie ended the call.

"I gotta go help a friend out but maybe some other time" Stephanie said with a smile as she took off.

He took his phone out and dialed quick "Seriously? Now?"

"Well hello to you too, Jason" Donna said on the other line.

"Seriously out of every other time you could have called?" Jason said.

"I couldn't let you just nail her and leave her.. not that I am worried about Stephanie, she would have turned you down anyways" Donna said.

"Is that a hint of jealousy?" Jason smirked.

"Dream on, bird boy" Donna said as she ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I see you see I decided to make them all heroes will Stephanie and Barbara aren't yet but they will. Oh and also I don't think I did the 'Stephanie and Jason' flirting right but I will work on it, it just seems that if they met as Spoiler and Hood I can write it better so just wait till that happens.


	6. The Gala: Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time but enjoy it nonetheless.

"I'm leaving, Barbara, don't stay out to late" Commissioner Gordon hugged his daughter as he left, he eyed Dick in a fatherly 'I will shoot you if you try anything on my baby girl' look, he said goodbye to Mr. Wayne and left and Dick was obviously surprised Bruce was still here and didn't sneak out to broad over the city buildings to patrol or something, but then again neither did he.

"I should go, it's getting late" Barbara said as she looked at the time on her phone, she turned to move but Dick grabbed her by the hand and spun her so she was back closer to him and said "Oh come on stay, it's barely after midnight, these things stay till like three in the morning, you wouldn't leave me here by myself?"

"Well at least that will give Stephanie a chance to get some rest, she's always complaining about you and your brother opening and shutting doors so late" Barbara said "Besides I have work tomorrow and my boss is an enough of an ass as it is".

"Hhhmm maybe I could stay but only if.." she started talking sarcastically flirty then stopped as she heard a gun shot, she gasped as she turned around much like everyone else in the room.

"Sorry my invite got lost in the mail" and then he appeared, a gun in one hand and a mass of bodyguards bodies falling behind him "Brucey, I think you need better security, theses ones were too easy to kill, you know I worry about you" he said to no one in particular, he just hoped Mr. Wayne would hear him.

Dick stepped in front of Barbara keeping her behind him in a protective way, he saw Bruce slip away from the crowd and he nodded at him.

"Now I don't see any guns pointed at me so I assume Ol' Jimmy has left for the night, so I'll settle for the next best thing... Where is Barbara Gordon?" Joker asked, the way he said her name just made Dick want to punch him in the face right on the spot, but that wasn't smart, but oh how much did he want to. He stood taller to hide Barbara from his eyes.

Joker wasn't pleased that the girl was no where to be found so he aimed his gun to the ceiling and shot three times "Let's make this more interesting" he pointed his gun at an old man "Come out come out, wherever you are, or what's his face will get a bullet to the brain".

Barbara tried to shrug Dick but he wouldn't budge, full aware of what she was about to do.

"Three.. Two.." he started.

"I'm here" she raised he hand and it barely was seen behind Dick but Joker followed her voice.

Joker moved forward with a big smile on his face, as he reached Dick and just looked at him waiting for him to move, Dick didn't back down but Barbara put a hand on his arm and told him that it's okay, and she got this. He knew she was lying and she knew in herself she is lying, but he sighed and moved.

"Nice move, kiddo" Joker teased, he put his arm out as if Barbara would come and he would put an arm around her shoulders like it was nothing, but she just raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed then pointed his gun at another random stranger and looked at her again, she sighed and walked over to him, she could see Dick flinching wanting to jump to the rescue.

"Why so serious, kid? Don't worry I won't hurt you... not now anyways" Joker said, Dick's blood boiled, how convenient was it of the world on the night he was with a girl, Joker escapes Arkham, comes here of all places and threatens the same girl.

"I just need you to deliver a message for dear old pap-" he was cut off by the sound of glass shattering, he turned and his face lit up "Batsy, how nice of you to join us".

"Come on" Dick ran to Barbara and helped her up as the fight started between Batman and Joker.

"Wait Stephanie.." she started but Dick cut her off "Don't worry, I got someone handling it".

Meanwhile, Joker took a lucky punch at Batman and then he kicked his side and took his gun again.

He aimed the gun at Batman but still didn't shoot "Oh Batman, how many times will we go this far, only to not do what we're supposed to do? I admit I will miss the one person who can keep up with me, but then again, you're getting older and I fear that some unknown bastard will take credit for this moment of glory... OW" The gun was knocked out of his hands.

The two of them looked and saw the infamous Red Hood standing in front of them with a gun on each hand "What a lovely speech, sorry to interrupt, mind if I join?" Batman got to his feet and kicked Joker in the crotch and then punched him in the face, Hood joined the party, he slid down under Joker punching him in the gut as he was falling to the ground then flipped and kicked Joker to the side as he did to Batman earlier.

"Stay away from Mr. J" Hood heard that annoying voice and he turned around to face the girl in Red and Black with a sigh but she surprised him as she hit him with her hammer, Hood went to the wall and rubbed his head, his helmet eased the pressure off his skull but it still hurt like hell.

He got up and ran to the fight again, he saw Batman's back was lowered because he was punching Joker who was on the ground and he saw Harley coming to hit him. He jumped at Batman's back and used it to flip and land between him and Harley, and he didn't even flinch once.

"Miss me?" he said smirking.. or so she thinks, she wasn't exactly sure with that helmet.

"Back off Hood" she said and went to punch him but he blocked her and twisted her arm behind her back "Hey that's no way to treat a lady".

"Well if you see one, tell me" he said amused, she put her weight on her shoulders as she put her legs on his chest and pushed him off of her, he flipped and landed not far from her.

Eventually Batman and Hood got the upper hand on the two and put them back behind bars, Hood did complain that they will just get out again and it's easier to kill them and he was willing to, but then GCPD cars were outside and he had to leave.

He stood on the edge of the roof of Wayne Manor when his phone ringed, he picked it up "Yeah?"

"I need a favor, Barbara's blonde friend is still in the manor and she is worried about her, I took Barb home but can you make sure her friend is safe?" he heard Dick on the other line and he mentally kicked himself for not checking who was it before answering.

"Sorry brother, I don't play the nice guy card, that's your job" Hood said.

"Come on, just make sure she is alright and gets home safely" he said.

"Look I'm not gonna take her home without making a move, and besides I don't wanna cockblock you or walk in on you doing it" Hood said.

"It's not like that" he said and Hood rolled his eyes behind his helmet.

"Well maybe I just can take her back to one of my places, problem solved" Hood said with a tone that Dick just knew he was up to no good.

"First off I doubt Barbara would very much like that" Dick whispered which could only mean Barbara is next to him.

"And I doubt I care" Hood cut him off before he could move on to second off.

"And I really doubt Stephanie would agree to going home with you anyways" Dick added as if he didn't hear him.

"What is up with everyone saying that today?" Hood said.

"Jason" Dick said in a final warning.

"Fine brother. But you owe me.. and I'll see her as Red Hood" Hood said and then shut his phone before Dick could protest or argue any farther. Hood got down from the roof and looked for the blonde and  _found her._

She was on the street trying to call someone, probably Barbara but their was no cell reception.. he assumed. Hood looked around from the shadows, no one was in sight so he stepped out of the dark to see her.

She looked to the side and noticed him walking closer to her, she tensed up, this was no ordinary guy walking towards her that she can shrug off, this was the Red Hood, he wasn't exactly on the good side of the law, he wasn't a villain but he certainly wasn't a guardian angel either.

"You see anything you like, Blondie?" he asked and by his tone alone she could see he is amused,  _Oh and he's arrogant too, great.. and what is up with everyone calling me Blondie?_

"You wish, but I  _do_ see a Waffle place over there, so I'll just.." Stephanie said and Hood rolled his eyes, not that she could see him anyway, and she started to walk away but she soon realized he was following her.

"You know Blondie, you shouldn't be walking alone at night" he said as he caught up to her and put his hands in his pockets as he started walking.

"Oh but this is Gotham, nothing bad _ever_ happens in Gotham" she said sarcastically and he couldn't help himself but laugh.

"And can I help you with anything?" she asks suddenly.

"Actually I'm here to help you, a friend of yours told a friend of mine that someone needs to keep an eye on you" he saw her roll her eyes at that last part but then she got amused.

"Wow, you have friends?" she teased.

"You don't think I can get friends? I'm hurt, Blondie" he says as he puts his hand on his chest and she rolls her eyes again.

"Well this has been fun and not awkward at all, but I'm sure I can get home by myself" she said as she stopped and then patted his shoulder as to tell him you're done for the day.

"Yeah right, with that dress?" he said and he saw her face change, he didn't know if she was offended or it was simply because he was walking her home, he goes to say something but he can't find the right words.

"Oh and walking home with the Red Hood will just play in my favor" she says.

"What do you mean?" he questions as he starts walking again.

"Please you have more enemies and or people who want you dead than the entire population of Manhattan" she said..  _she was right, why did Dick get ME to do this again?_

"Oh please people in this business tend to overreact.. I simply like to piss people off" he said.

"And kill, steal, stuff like that" she said.

"But you're not afraid of me" he pointed it out "Why?"

"You don't have a reason to hurt me.. I've heard of you and your work, you don't kill for fun, just to people who deserve it" she said,  _hey what do you know maybe she is chi-_ "..That doesn't make it okay though"  _nope._

"Oh spare me the lecture Blondie, I get it on daily basis" he said but then he looked to his side and she wasn't there, he looked around and saw her enter a Waffle place.

"What are you doing?" he said as he caught up to her before she entered.

"I told you I saw a Waffle place" she said and then she entered smirking, she knew he wouldn't follow her into a public place, even if it wasn't that crowded.

"Here" she said as she got out and saw him leaning on the wall.

"What?" he asked her.

"Try it, this is the best place in town, and I should know" she said as she took a bite and he rolled his eyes as he tried it.

"Where the hell do you live? Jersey? I feel like we've been walking for hours" he said, he had to act like he didn't know to not reveal his identity.

"And I say this again I can go home alone.. you can go off and do your.. whatever the hell you do" she said.

"Yeah because that wouldn't get ME killed.. again" he said.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Long story" Hood said.

"We're here... uuumm thanks"

 

* * *

 

"Morning" Stephanie said as Barbara opened her bedroom door "I'm making pancakes, how many do you want?"

"Three" Barbara said then thought about it for a moment "No wait, make six I'll take some to go".

"Sure" Stephanie nodded. "What time is it? Six in the morning? What the hell are you doing making pancakes at six in the morning?" Barbara said as the realization struck her.

"Those assholes across the hall kept hitting the door open and shut at five and I needed something to distract me from going over there and taking their door down" Stephanie said.

"Hey, don't you have school?" Barbara said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and would you stop saying 'School' it makes me feel like a child, just call it college" Stephanie said and Barbara rolled her eyes. Barbara walked to the kitchen to help Stephanie but she shrugged her off so she made Coffee instead.

 The phone ranged and Barbara answered it "Hello? Hey Daddy.. uuuhh yeah she's here, ok" Stephanie could hear the confusion in Barbara's eyes as she handed her the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Stephanie, it's commissioner Gordon, we need to talk it's about your father".

"What about him?" Stephanie tried and failed to hide the annoyance in her tone.

"He was bailed out, he is now a free man, the police doesn't trust him though, so we were wondering if you could come down to the police station for a couple of questions after school".

"Why? What do I have to do with it?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing to be worried about, just if he tried to contact you or anything, I just wanted to tell you first, since the police will be coming to your apartment later on today, just to give you a heads up".

"Fine, I'll come after school" Stephanie sighed as she ended the call.

"Everything okay?" Barbara asked.

"When is it ever okay?"


	7. School Days

Stephanie sat in a seat in the back of the class and started doodling before class starts.

"You know Blondie, if I didn't know any better I would say you were stalking me" she heard a man behind her, she turned around to see the guy from the gala.

"Ha yeah you're right, after I left last night, I stood on the street with a picture of you asking if anyone knew your name, web searched you, tracked you down to this college and signed up for Advanced Computer Science with Mr Dickhead, JUST so I can see you again" she said sarcastically returning to her doodles.

"Well I can't say you'd be the first" he said smirking and taking a seat next to her.

"Hhhmm any crazy ass chicks I should worry about confronting me in the girls locker room?" she said still not making eye contact with him.

"What? Didn't that come up in your research?" he asked.

"No but I  _did_ find some obviously drunk embarrassing videos online of you singing and dancing to The Cheetah Girls" she said and his eyes grew wide "Get over yourself I was joking, but from your reaction I'm beginning to think that there  _is_ a video of that".

"Well I gotta admire your detective skills" he said teasingly.

"And I gotta admire your.." 

"Charm?" he suggested.

"Persistence. But whatever will help you sleep at night" she said and he laughed.

"And just so you know, it would have been Under The Sea" he said "So you go to school here?"

"Are you asking if I come here often?" Stephanie said teasing and he laughed "Yeah, I guess I am".

"Morning class, I trust not all of you did the reading assignments and the homework, so today we're gonna see who did and who didn't" the teacher said entering the class.

"Are you kidding me he barely got his foot through the-"

"Shshsh" Stephanie shushed him claiming she wants to focus.

"Somehow I doubt you really care about what he is saying" he says.

"Oh yeah? And what does that tell ya?" she said.

"Ouch, you tryna get rid of me, Blondie?" he said faking getting hurt by that.

"Hhhmm what clued you?" she asked sarcastically and he chuckled, making the teacher look their way.

"Brown, Todd, if there is something you'd like to share then please, by all means, if not, keep it down" the teacher said.

"Sorry, Mr. Luthor" they both said. (I was going to use Mr. Stone as in Victor Stone but I changed that so when Luthor is the president they would get Victor).

"You'd think being secretly evil and a CEO would keep him busy" he whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about" he said and she just shrugged her shoulders.

Class went quiet after that, when class was over Stephanie grabbed her stuff and went to exit.

"Steph" she looked around only to find Donna.

"Hey, what's up" Steph asked.

"So Listen today is Friday.." Donna started.

"Yeah?" Steph asked.

"Let's go out and do something fun, there is this bar not so far away" Donna started.

"We can't get into a bar, we're still 19" Steph said.

"And a half. They will let us in, just please" Donna tried again.

Stephanie rolled her eyes "Fine".

"Yay, thanks Steph, see you tonight, and wear something hot" Donna said warned as Stephanie left her.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked as Stephanie left not even needing to look at her side.

"What? Me? I'm not doing anything" Jason said in fake innocence.

"I already told you Stephanie is not looking for a boyfriend" Donna said.

"Who said anything about being her boyfriend?" Jason said with a smug face and Donna knew what he meant.

"Don't.. I mean it" Donna said as she left.

* * *

 "Stephanie, we are just going to ask you a few questions and you will have to answer truthfully" Commissioner Gordon said and she nodded.

"Have you heard from your father during the time that he was in prison?" Jim asked.

"No, he haven't contacted me" Steph said.

"What about in the last few hours of his release?"

"No, haven't heard from him" 

"Well, we're gonna ask you more questions about your childhood, so let's go to the very beginning, when did you first notice your father's acting sketchy?" 

"Well this is gonna take a while" Stephanie said as she took a cup of coffee and crossed her legs at the ankles to sit more relaxed.

* * *

 "Wait here, I'll get us in" Donna said to Barb and Steph as she went to talk to the security guard.

"She didn't say it was a club" Steph said.

"Did you honestly believe that it wasn't?" Barb laughed.

"Okay all set" Donna said coming back to the two.

The trio entered the club.

"Okay, first round is on me" Stephanie said as she went to the bar.

"Hey, bottle of Bourbon" Stephanie said.

"Two beers" she heard a man's voice next to her, she looked to see the becoming-familiar voice on her left and said "Now who's stalking who?"

"I wouldn't flatter yourself too much there Blondie, I'm with my friend" he said.

"And here I thought you just missed me" Stephanie said as she paid for the bottle, took it with three glasses and went to see her friends.

"Who was that?" Barb asked.

"Don't even get me started" Stephanie said.

"Hhhmm what is going on inside the brain of the oh so great Stephanie Brown?" Barbara said with a smirk as she looked at Donna.

"Hhhmm I don't know.. dear Barbara, do you have a theory in mind?" Donna said teasingly.

"Why yes, I do" Barbara said with that tone she always uses when she is messing or teasing with someone.

"Well please, by all means, do tell" Donna said with the same tone as Barbara's.

"I'm thinking someone has her eye on someone that oh so happens to be at the bar right now" Barbara said, Donna took a look at the man at the bar and color drained of her face.

"I think she needs a push" Barbara said.

"No! no way, tonight is girls night out" Donna said, Barbara raised an eyebrow at her, she is usually the one telling Stephanie to go and talk to guys.

"She's right" Stephanie said "Bottoms up".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts, the good and the bad, I can take it. Tell me what you think in the comment section below see you next time and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
